Inexplicable
by Angel-Tami
Summary: En ese momento , todo pareció detenerse para mi, seguramente no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y los ojos muy abiertos, estaba en estado de shock, no pensaba claramente, mi cerebro aun no podía procesar la información recibía en esos instantes…


******Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**Primer one-shot que hago en mi vida, asi que dejenme saber que piensan atravez de los rewiews, ok?

* * *

"_Hay ciertas cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida y cuando pasan, sientes que eres la persona más afortunada del mundo…"_

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Grito mi querida esposa alzando los brazos y tirando el dichoso papel que me tenia intrigado ya desde un par de días al ella prohibirme verlo.

"En ese momento , todo pareció detenerse para mi, seguramente no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y los ojos muy abiertos, estaba en estado de shock, no pensaba claramente, mi cerebro aun no podía procesar la información recibía en esos instantes…, ahora entendía todo, entendí el nerviosismo de ella, entendí porque había puesto los ojos llorosos después de leer esos resultados…y entendí porque había estado tan inquieta y sensible estos últimos meses…, se suponía que debería estar feliz, si, si lo estaba pero estaba asustado…, piénselo…,yo… _papá_?,sabía perfectamente que en algún momento tendríamos una familia, peros ese momento tenía que ser precisamente _ahora_…?" me quede pensando unos segundos "Por otra parte…,por algo conocí esa curiosa niña que me hipnotizo con sus ojos desde la primera vez que la vi , por algo había estado siempre apoyándome en todos mis proyectos, por algo mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que ella estaba cerca, por algo procuraba que nada nunca le pase, por algo me sentí extremadamente feliz cuando ella me beso repentinamente , por algo el destino había entrelazado nuestros caminos… y por algo nos habían bendecido con tan valioso regalo…" Pensé antes de cambiar esa cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (Según Ferb), sentir como unas lágrimas de felicidad inundaron mis ojos, pararme y correr a abrazarla y besarla cariñosamente…

-Awww!-Dijeron todos y en especial Candace y Vanessa que al parecer estaban enteradas del asunto.

Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir un poco más tarde de lo usual, considerando que la inesperada noticia alarmo a todos y no nos dejaron en paz hasta alrededor de las 11pm. Estando en nuestra cómoda cama la atraje más hacia mí y envolví mis brazos en su vientre ligeramente hinchado mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos del día.

-En que piensas cariño?-Dijo ella tiernamente.

-Porque lo dices amor?- dije yo con los ojos cerrados.

-Porque no has quitado esa sonrisa desde la noticia-Respondió ella para voltearse y tenerme frente a frente. Respecto a la conversación, era cierto, no había borrado esa sonrisa en todo el día y siendo sincero, me había empezado a doler las mejillas-Me preocupas-Concluyo acurrucándose aun mas en mis brazos.

-Es que, simplemente no tengo una razón para quitarla-dije con un tono entusiasta-todavía me cuesta creer que esto es real y que no es un sueño del que voy a despertar en cualquier momento…-agregué un tanto melancólico, ella me miro un segundo y luego me besó de la misma manera que había hecho yo aquella tarde.

-Pero eso no va a pasar porque es verdad, es verdad que nos casamos y es verdad que esté esperando a tu bebé…-Me dijo para luego suspirar-Yo tampoco lo creo…-Reí para mis adentros para luego volver a besarla.

Seis meses después…

Estoy aquí en el hospital, viendo como mis dos ángeles duermen profundamente, una está echada en su cama después de un parto difícil y la otra está en mis brazos, chupándose el pulgar derecho con una sonrisa entusiasta en su pequeño rostro, la pobre también debe estar cansada después de haber llorado durante media hora…**Inexplicable**:Esa es la única palabra que puede describir lo que siento ahora, al ver a esa pelirroja pecosa tan pequeña e indefensa dormida, la emoción y alegría que se siente tenerla entre tus brazos y saber que es parte de ti, que es tu bebé, que es tu hija no tiene precio. **Amor**: Es lo que siento por estas dos personas que se que me harán la vida feliz y divertida a partir de ahora.

Mientras mi cuerpo respire, juro que las mantendré a salvo, que nunca les faltara nada, oyeron Isabella y Marie? Lo juro y cumpliré mi promesa así me cueste la vida, si no dejo de llamarme Phineas Flynn.

_EL FIN_

* * *

**Marie pertenece a Angelus19 en Deviantart**_  
_

**Tami se va..., Peace!**


End file.
